


Caring

by SaeranLover



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Saeran being a huge cutie, and being a good guy for mc by looking after her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaeranLover/pseuds/SaeranLover
Summary: You were tired and achy after what you and Saeran did that night.He looks after you as best as he can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request which somebody asked me to write on tumblr~

A lingering soreness spread over your body as you felt his arms around you. His chin was resting on the top of your head, and he was quietly whispering how much he loved you. Saeran was perhaps the sweetest person you had ever met, once you had found a way through his tough, angry exterior.

It didn’t stop him from being a bit rough with you when he was showing you how much he loved you though. He’d tried out all sorts of positions, drove both of you to the brink of exhaustion, and most importantly… He’d gone _all night._ Being tired hadn’t been enough to stop either of you.

But now… You, or rather your body, had a few regrets.

“Saeran…” You whispered quietly after a few minutes of him simply just hugging you. “I don’t feel like I can move properly…”

He then stroked his finger across your cheek, and laughed quietly. “Am I _that_ good in bed?”

“ _Saeran…”_ A quiet whimper escaped you, before you pointed over to the bathroom. “It _hurts…_ We were going all night and I’m all _sore_ …” You tilted your head back as best as you could, before feeling him slowly shift himself so that he was able to get off the bed.

You watched in slight pain as he then went digging around in the pile of clothes which had formed the evening before, and pulled out his jeans so that he could wear them. “I’ll be back in a minute.” He then walked into the bathroom, leaving you sat on the bed, only your aching body for company.

After a short while, a slightly sweet smell began to waft into the room. It was almost like… Strawberries? It made you feel curious over what Saeran was doing, so you awkwardly took hold of the bedsheets and pulled some over your shoulders before walking over to the bathroom door. He threw it open moments later, and his eyes grew wide.

“If you’re hurting, walking about isn’t a good idea.” Saeran made you then shed the blankets, before he scooped you up as soon as he noticed your knees quivering. “I’ll help you relax…” He then sweetly whispered, walking you into the somewhat dark bathroom.

There were some candles lit in the corners of the bath, and they were letting off a soft yellow glow into the room. Bubbles filled the bath, and you realised that there was a bottle of strawberry scented soap just at the side. _So that was why the room smelled so sweet._

“Um… I won’t get in the bath with you, but I’ll help to wash you and relax in the water…” He whispered when you felt the heel of your foot touch the bubbles, before your body was lowered into the water. He allowed you to adjust to the warmth for a moment, before you felt one of his hands on your shoulder. “Where hurts the most?”

You closed your eyes for a moment. “My legs and back…”

“Okay…” A few moments later, you felt him pour some of the warm soapy water over your back, allowing the warmth to help ease your aches. Soon, his fingers were pressing lightly into your skin, as though he was trying to give you a gentle massage. You gave off a quiet sigh, and you noticed the corners of his lips turn up. “Does this feel good?”

You turned your head to face him, and laughed quietly. “Is it bad that I want to say that this feels even better than last night?” Saeran leaned forward after you asked that, and pressed a kiss to your forehead.

“No. It’s not bad. I might have to keep you busy all night even more just so that I can make you happy like this.” He splashed a bit more water over your back, before his fingers moved to your legs, and gently pressed against your muscles to help out in relaxing you even more.

His gentle touches and quiet whispers, alongside the calming ambiance in the bathroom was enough to send you off into a light sleep, and Saeran took that as a sign that it was perhaps time to get you out of the bath. He then began to drain the water and lifted you out of the bath after he had blown out the candles.

The quiet wheezing of your breath as you slept was cute. Saeran liked it. It just made you even more adorable, and made him glad that you had chosen him over his idiot brother Saeyoung.

Careful not to wake you after he lay you down on the bed, Saeran went and started to seek the softest towel possible so that he could dry your body off. After that, he went and found some clothes which he could easily pull onto you in order to not wake you up.

_His sweater it was._

Eventually, Saeran went and recovered the blankets from near the bathroom door, and tucked you in to the bed. He too was hit by a slight wave of tiredness at the sight of you all huddled up after that though, so he ended up getting under the blankets next to you. Even though it was ten in the morning, he didn’t mind falling asleep by your side.

“Night, cutie…”

His arms wrapped around you, before he pressed a kiss to your forehead as he began to drift off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr account is [saeranlover](https://saeranlover.tumblr.com/) by the way, if anyone wishes to talk to me or make writing requests for Mystic Messenger.


End file.
